


Puppy & Kitty

by AOzero



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 小Peter想养一只宠物，但Tony不同意，Steve和其他复仇者也没办法。但他的Uncle Deadpool居然想出了解决方案。





	Puppy & Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、送给薄荷 @薄荷糖里没有糖 的迟到生贺！！是Superfamily和一些贱虫要素！所以CP是盾铁和贱虫ww因为薄荷喜欢荷兰虫所以这是MCU大家族w  
> 2、复联的大家也有出场ww  
> 3、有年龄操作，大概是七八岁的小Peter想养宠物的故事w  
> 4、傻白甜，日常向，希望薄荷和大家不嫌弃啦！！

“生日快乐，宝贝！”Steve亲了亲他的额头，“打开礼物盒看看吧。”  
Peter咯咯笑着，从Tony怀里挣脱出来，满怀期待地拆开了他的礼物盒。Steve和Tony的礼物总是留在生日派对结束之后的夜晚，他们三个都坐在床上，Peter坐在中间，把他们的被子拉好，Steve和Tony才会拿出他们的礼物。Tony今年送给了他一个可以自动避开障碍物的滑板，Peter兴奋死了。现在Steve把礼物拿了过来，他说：“我觉得你会喜欢的。”  
Peter打开了他的礼物。一看到里面露出来的两只耳朵，他就尖叫了一声：“是狗狗！”  
他伸手把那只狗抱出来，却一下发现了不对劲——这不是一只真正的Puppy，而是一个非常逼真的狗狗雕像存钱罐。Peter的表情慢慢地黯淡下去，他耷拉着肩膀，撇着嘴角。  
“怎么，你不喜欢吗？”Steve皱起眉，伸手去搂他的肩膀。小男孩噘着嘴，说：“我没有不喜欢……但我以为会是真正的狗狗。我们为什么不能养一只真正的狗狗呢？或者猫咪也可以，我好想要一只宠物……”  
“Peter，我们已经说过规定了。”Tony靠着床板，打着哈欠说，“复仇者大厦里不养宠物。”  
“可是Thor叔叔就养！”Peter抗议道。  
“他只在他的房间里养，”Steve说，“况且，他的房间就是个仙宫通道，你知道的。”  
“我也可以在我的房间里养呀。”Peter急切地说。  
Tony摆摆手，立刻否决了他的想法：“不行，我说了不能养宠物。如果你想养宠物，它就是一条小生命，你就得对它负责，你明白？但我们根本没时间照顾，你还太小，你一个人照顾不好它的。而且，复仇者大厦里的东西有些太机密太复杂了，养宠物会更麻烦。说到底你要养宠物干什么？”  
Peter嘟囔说：“我不想一个人在复仇者大厦里，那好无聊……”  
“不行——你有Jarvis不就行了？”Tony说，“他会陪着你的。”  
“Jarvis又不是宠物。我只想要一只小狗或者小猫。”Peter哀求道，“我会照顾好它的，Dad，我发誓！我会的，我真的会的！”  
“不行就是不行！”Tony大声说。  
Steve想说点什么，但Tony拦住他，瞪着Peter，说：“这是Steve给你的礼物，你收好。小狗存钱罐还不够吗？”  
Peter看着他，看着看着，男孩的眼睛里立刻涌出了眼泪。Tony立刻撇过头，说：“别来这套，Peter，我不会答应的。”  
Peter抽抽噎噎地推开Steve伸过来的手，把那个小狗存钱罐也一起推开了：“那我这个礼物也不要了！”  
“Peter！”Tony马上就想发火，但男孩揉着眼睛，掀开被子，光着脚就跑了出去。Steve把滚到了地上的小狗存钱罐捡起来，放到桌子上。Tony抱着双臂，还靠在床头，紧紧皱着眉。  
“也许你的说法太严厉了，Tony。”Steve说，“你知道他有多喜欢狗和猫。”  
“是啊，喜欢到从小就经常被狗咬被猫抓，即使这样也还要去摸。”Tony揉着额头说，“但你也知道，Steve，我们根本没时间再多照顾一个小玩意儿了，又总不能雇个人来专门帮Peter养狗养猫吧？再说，你难道不记得上次那个炸弹的事了？复仇者大厦毕竟情况特殊。”  
Steve皱起眉来。炸弹的事，他当然记得。一个反派在一只流浪猫的脖子上挂了一个炸弹，并且送到了复仇者大厦，还渗透进了安保系统，让一个指定保安送到了只有五岁的Peter手上。幸好Clint发现得早，及时拆下了那个项圈。  
“我知道。”Steve叹了口气，他把小狗存钱罐拿起来，“我去看看他。”

Peter趴在自己房间的床上，Steve推开门时也没动弹。他的床被各种各样的礼物包围了，有很多是Stark工业嘉宾送来的礼物，还有复仇者们，以及其他的超级英雄送给他的礼物。但没有人给Peter送一只宠物。  
Steve把存钱罐放到他的床头，坐在床边，摸了摸他有些发热的脑袋。Peter动了动，偏开脑袋，不让Steve摸。Steve叹了口气，说：“Peter，我们和其他家庭不一样，我们没办法给你养一只小狗或者小猫。但如果你喜欢，下次假期，我会带你去动物园，好吗？”  
Peter把脸埋在枕头里，闷声说：“可我不想去动物园，我只想要一只宠物！我一个人在复仇者大厦的时候，我好孤独……”  
他又低声哭起来。Steve张张嘴，他伸手去摸Peter的肩膀，手摸到Peter的胳肢窝下面，把他抱起来。Peter没有挣扎，让Steve的大手把他抱起来，让他坐在Steve怀里。Steve摸着他的头发，又把他满脸的眼泪抹掉一些。他低声说：“对不起，宝贝。可我们必须得外出，因为有很多人等着我们去帮忙。我们还要拯救世界，还要做很多事，你知道，对吗？”  
“我知道，”Peter抽抽搭搭地说，“但我真的只是想要一只宠物，我真的只是想要它陪陪我……”  
Steve亲了亲他的额头：“我知道，Peter。但现在你还太小了，等你再长大一些，可以自己照顾小动物了，我们会考虑的，好吗？”  
Peter抹了抹自己的眼睛，Steve就把存钱罐拿过来，蹭了蹭他的脸：“你看，这个存钱罐多像一只小狗啊，你可以把它放在床头，就当作我送给你的小守卫，好不好？”  
Peter慢慢地伸出手，把那个存钱罐抱到怀里，轻轻点头。Steve呼出一口气，把Peter放回床上，给他拉好被子：“现在你该睡觉啦。生日快乐，宝贝。晚安。”  
Peter抱着存钱罐，轻轻说：“晚安。”  
Steve又亲了亲他，这才起身走出去。

虽然Peter没有再跟Tony和Steve嚷过要养宠物，但接下来的几天，他都显得很闷闷不乐。因为他平时都会在餐桌上喋喋不休，所以一旦他耷拉着肩膀，闷头吃东西，所有人都会发现不对劲。Steve告诉复仇者们，是因为他们不同意让Peter养宠物。  
“吾友之子，Peter，”Thor是一个让Peter觉得他笑起来就像在轰隆隆打雷的叔叔，他一把把Peter抱起来，让他坐在自己的肩膀上，“我知道你爸爸们不让你养宠物，没问题，我给你看看我的宠物，你觉得如何？”  
“真的吗？”原本还闷闷不乐的Peter一下眼睛就亮了，“我想看看！”  
Thor带着Peter回到了自己的房间，他打开房门，里面白茫茫的一片，似乎通往什么神秘之地。Thor把一个小巧的雕刻号角递给Peter，让Peter吹响它。Peter轻轻地吹起号角，不一会儿，一只有两个脑袋，长得有小跑车那么大，还长着一对翅膀的超级大狗跑了过来，趴在他们脚边。Peter吓了一跳，但Thor只是哈哈笑起来，把他扔到狗的背上，自己一跃而起，跳到这只仙宫神兽的背上。  
“我还有更多的‘宠物’。”Thor搂着Peter，拉起大狗项圈上的绳子，“走吧，我带你去看看我的天马！”  
Peter跟着Thor去Asgard看了一圈Thor的宠物，反而更加想要宠物了，显得反而更加不高兴了。Thor挠挠脑袋，朝Tony和Steve耸耸肩。  
Clint见他那么不高兴，带他去看了看自己养的小鸟。Peter好喜欢那只鸟，总是跑去和它说话，但看那只鸟总是被关在笼子里，他又觉得好可怜，想把它放出来。  
“这可不行，Peter，”Clint说，“如果你把它放出来，它就会在房间里到处乱飞，那就麻烦了。”  
Peter知道，可他觉得鸟这样太可怜了，而且他好想看看小鸟飞起来是什么样的。Clint见他这么坚持，就把鸟笼带到了阳台，打开了鸟笼。小鸟飞在蓝天下真的很漂亮，但它飞走后就再也没有回来。Peter隐约知道它不会再回来了，于是又站在阳台掉了几滴眼泪。  
Natasha觉得他可以从养金鱼开始，于是给他买了两条金鱼。Peter每天都去给金鱼喂鱼食，总是趴在鱼缸前看它们游来游去，就连只是干这事他都能开心得咯咯笑。但没过几天，金鱼也死了——因为Peter总是担心它们吃不饱，给它们喂了太多的鱼食。  
就算Sam和Bucky跑到Wakanda，给Peter寄来好几段T’Challa养的山羊、狮子、犀牛和大象的视频，Peter也没能高兴几天。  
Hulk坐到撇着嘴的Peter对面，说：“Peter想要什么宠物？”  
“我想要一只猫或者一只狗。”Peter说，“毛茸茸的，暖呼呼的，而且很可爱！”  
“Hulk就暖呼呼的，还毛茸茸的。”Hulk指了指自己的头发，“Hulk也很可爱。”  
“可是你太大了！”Peter撇着嘴，“我想要一只小的宠物。”  
Hulk觉得好受打击，于是回房间去缩着睡觉了。Tony挥挥手，让其他人都别理他，小孩子总会有一段时间这样，过一会儿就好了，总不能他想要什么都惯着他。  
Peter有时候会坐在落地窗前面，呆呆地看着纽约上空飞来飞去的鸽子，怀里抱着那个小狗存钱罐。Steve也没办法，只能在出任务之前走过去，亲亲他的脑袋，和他说：“我们走啦，Peter，再见。要听话，Jarvis和Happy会来照顾你的。”  
“再见。”Peter轻声说。  
Steve最后看看他，只能拿起盾牌，追上复仇者们的脚步，跑到平台上去乘坐复仇者战机。等战机起飞，他回头看看落地窗，还能模糊地看见Peter的影子。  
“他总是这个孤零零地留在大厦里，也挺可怜的。”Clint说，“我们真的没什么别的办法吗？”  
“我已经在忙这个事了，到时候再说吧。”Tony打了个响指，“先和Peter保密。对了，战机的音乐能不能换一个，这个《星际迷航》主题曲连播到底是谁想出来的鬼主意？”

任务结束归来，所有人都累到不行。幸好不是什么大任务，所以每个人都只是受了点轻伤，Tony一回来就又去了实验室，他说得抓紧一切时间“解决Peter的问题”。Steve换了件衣服，简单地处理了一下，就想去看看Peter怎么样了。  
他乘坐电梯到了生活区的客厅，一走进去就听到了别人的声音。Steve皱着眉，走到沙发后面，发现居然是Deadpool。  
那个臭名昭著的雇佣兵，Deadpool，双手撑着地板，膝盖跪在地上，而Peter坐在他的背上。  
Steve皱起眉毛，抱起双臂。事实上，Deadpool经常出现在复仇者大厦里，有很多时候都是来窃取情报和搞小破坏，但他有几次都遇到了Peter，而这个鬼点子非常多的家伙不知道怎么的，就取得了Peter的信任，导致Peter总是说“Uncle Deadpool不是个坏人”，每次都把Tony气个半死。  
“Deadpool，我给你三十秒，你最好解释一下这是什么情况。”Steve低声说，“如果我现在通知复仇者们，你知道会发生什么。”  
“等会儿，等会儿，爸爸，给我点时间。”Deadpool还跪在地上，朝Steve抬了抬手。Peter知道他的爸爸们很不待见Deadpool，急忙跳下来，冲到Steve旁边，说：“不关他的事，是我让他这么做的……”  
“好吧，三十秒，嗯？”Deadpool坐到地上，吸了一口气，“事实上我就是来这里看看Peter结果发现小男孩不开心我就问他，‘怎么了呀小宝贝’，然后他说‘我的恶魔老爹们太小气了都不让我养宠物我好难过呜呜呜’，于是我说‘天啊宝贝你真的太可怜了别哭别哭来Deadpool叔叔有宠物是一匹小马呢你想骑骑小马吗’，他说‘好呀小马在哪呢？’，我说‘我就是呀！’——然后我就让他骑小马，就这么多。”  
Steve在一瞬间露出了一个有些疑惑的表情，但他很快收起这个表情，改为揉了揉自己的眉心。Peter抓着Steve的手，朝Deadpool小声说：“快走，Uncle Wade！”——他以为Steve没听见，但Steve完全听在耳朵里。  
Deadpool朝他比了个手势，快步跑到落地窗边，从一个很明显是Deadpool割开的玻璃缺口跳了出去。Steve叹了口气，蹲下身来，看着Peter。Peter背着手，低着头，乖乖地看着他。  
“我说过好多次了，Peter，你不能——”Steve停顿了一下，“你和他待在一起不安全。是不是你让Jarvis不要通知我们的？”  
Peter背着手，慢慢地点点头。  
“可我觉得Uncle Wade不是坏人呀。”他轻声说，“他总是逗我笑，还送我小礼物，还让我骑大马！为什么你们总说他是坏人呢？”  
“这……这很复杂。”Steve皱皱眉，“总之……算了。走吧，去洗个澡，我们该吃晚餐了。”

夜晚时，Steve和Tony给了Peter晚安吻，并关上灯，走出房间后，Peter又抱着他的小狗存钱罐睡觉——他只是喜欢抱着它，虽然存钱罐很硌人，他也不松手。在他迷迷糊糊地即将闭上眼睛时，忽然听见了有人敲响了他的窗户。  
Peter睁开眼睛，有些害怕地盯着紧闭的窗帘，生怕是哪个他在电视上看见的超级反派——有一个叫Dr. Doom的坏人，他见过那个坏人把Tony从很高的地方丢下来，把Peter吓得都哭出来了。Peter抱紧他的存钱罐，把被子拉得更上来一些，他想勇敢一点面对这些坏人，朝他们大声说，都离复仇者们远一点！但他又怕得不行。  
窗帘后出现了一个黑影，然后窗户又响了起来。一声，很快的三声，然后又是一声。  
这是他们的暗号！Peter知道是谁了，是Uncle Deadpool！他一下就开心起来，把小狗存钱罐留在床上，掀开被子跳下床，小跑到窗户旁边，拉开窗帘，打开窗户。Deadpool穿着制服，背着Hello Kitty的背包，钻进了他的房间。  
“Uncle Deadpool！”男孩高兴地说，“你又回来了！”  
“是啊，Petey，”Deadpool说，他戴着面罩，但Peter知道他在笑，因为他面罩上的眼睛眯了起来，“我给你带了个小礼物，但你得小声点，好吗？不要让你的爸爸听见。”  
Peter用力地点点头，Deadpool把他的Hello Kitty背包拿过来，打开拉链，朝Peter神秘地嘘了一声，然后掏出了他的礼物。  
那是一只小小的，耷拉着耳朵，眨着眼睛的小奶狗。  
“Puppy！”Peter惊喜地说，他几乎是无声地尖叫了好一会儿，高兴得转来转去，Deadpool抱着那只小狗，看着他在房间里上蹦下跳，几乎也要笑出来了。  
“我可以抱抱它吗？拜托拜托拜托——”Peter说，他还没说完，Deadpool就把小狗递了过来。Peter兴奋得都快掉眼泪了，他把小狗小心翼翼地圈在怀里，狗狗很听话，没有叫唤，只是摇着尾巴，同样很激动地来舔Peter的下巴。Peter小声笑起来，高兴得一直在喘气。Deadpool靠着窗台，朝他笑起来：“怎么样，这只小狗就是你的宠物啦！我真不知道你爸怎么回事，这么有钱连只小狗都舍不得买。”  
Peter一下又难过起来，他塌着肩膀，小声地说：“Dad不会同意让我养它的……他们说是因为不安全，而且没人照顾它。可我明明可以……我已经长大了！”  
他不服气地说，把小狗抱得更紧了，几乎像是在勒这只小狗。Deadpool摸摸下巴，说：“那我来帮你养吧。你只要有时间，就可以去我那儿看看它，怎么样？”  
Peter立刻抬起头来，惊喜极了。“真的吗？”他问。  
“当然啦，这只小狗还是你的，我只是帮忙养它。就像你雇用我一样，嗯？”Deadpool笑着说，“但我会找你要佣金的，我想想——”  
他本来想说“你爸爸的复仇者资料室的密码之类的”，但他还能说出口，Peter就冲过来，把他和小狗都抱到怀里：“谢谢你！！你真的太好了，Uncle Wade！”  
Deadpool张张嘴，没有再说下去，只是慢慢伸出手，拍了拍Peter的肩膀。  
“我什么都会付给你的！”Peter激动地说，他把小狗塞给Deadpool抱着，又跑回床边，把他的小狗存钱罐拿过来，“这里面有我之前省下来的几美元，你可以全都拿走！但是可以把存钱罐留给我吗？那是Papa给我的礼物……”  
Deadpool接过那个小狗存钱罐，转着看了看，最后还给了他。  
“我还没想好佣金呢，之后再说吧。”Deadpool说，“现在，你先给它取个名字，怎么样？”  
“嗯……Super Bear！”Peter开心地说，他看着小狗亮晶晶的眼睛，“叫Super Bear！”  
“为什么你会叫一只狗叫小熊呢……”Deadpool挤眉弄眼，但他很快又说，“好吧，就叫它这个名字吧。”  
Peter又抱住了那只小狗，一遍一遍地叫它超级小熊。小狗一直在舔他的脖子，下巴和鼻子，让他更开心地笑起来。

Tony的“解决方法”用了几个月终于完成了——他居然给Peter做了一只机器小猫，而且用了一些仿真皮毛，让这只小猫看上去像是真的一样。Peter开心极了，总是抱着这只小猫在复仇者大厦里到处乱跑。Tony对这个作品非常满意，因为机器小猫不需要怎么照顾，又很干净，而且还真的会喵喵叫。  
再加上Peter还有“超级小熊”——虽然这是一个Tony和Steve都不知道的秘密。Peter每到放学，都会告诉Happy自己有课后作业，然后跑到附近的Deadpool安全屋里去，和它玩一会儿。有了机器小猫（Peter给她取名叫“无敌老虎”）和超级小熊，Peter没有再缠着Steve和Tony要宠物了，他可以和无敌老虎一起玩一个下午。虽然有时候无敌老虎需要充电，但他也不在意这些了。  
但无敌老虎没能陪伴Peter多久。直到Peter差点被坏人绑走的时候，他才知道他的无敌老虎还被Tony植入了那么多的保护程序，它从一只小猫咪，忽然变成了带有斥力炮、钢铁爪子和小型追踪弹的小型武器，在成功地阻止了坏人的同时，也几乎被对方用枪打坏了。Peter哭了好久，但他不愿意让Tony重新研究一只出来，因为他觉得，无敌老虎就是无敌老虎，它现在“死了”，再研究一只出来，就不再是他的老虎了——至少Peter是一个很难放下这些的小孩，他不是那种马上就能“移情别恋”的小孩。  
Tony把无敌老虎的残骸带走了，稍微处理了一下，放在了复仇者的档案室里，让Peter可以隔着玻璃看看它。  
而“超级小熊”陪了Peter两年。过了两年，有个坏蛋朝Deadpool的安全屋里扔了个炸弹，Deadpool一把把小狗搂到了自己怀里，所以它存活了下来，但Uncle Deadpool说，这样的人还会再有的，下次他不能确定自己是否还能保护住它，这太危险了。于是他把超级小熊送走了。  
Peter坐在沙发上，看着超级小熊被装进笼子里，眼睛很快又红了。Deadpool只能走过来，摸着他的脑袋，向他道歉。  
“这都是我的错，Petey。”他低声说。  
Peter抹了抹眼睛，他从来没见过Uncle Deadpool这么难过——他都没有再笑了，而他很少在Peter面前这样。Peter伸出手，抱住他，说：“这不是你的错，Uncle Wade。”  
Deadpool摸了摸他的脑袋，没有再说话，Peter悄悄地把眼泪都蹭在了他的制服上。

所以，Peter的宠物缘差不多就到此为止了，一直到他成为高中生，他也再没能拥有其他宠物，但他没有再缠着Steve和Tony要宠物了。  
直到他成为Spider-Man之后的有一天，他背着背包，快步地往房间走。Tony看见了，喊了他一声：“今晚作业多吗？不多的话过来我帮你看看制服。”  
“呃，有很多。”Peter转着眼睛说，“很多，很多作业——”  
他还没说完，忽然，一声微弱的“喵”传了出来。  
坐在沙发上打游戏的Clint和Sam，在一边看书的Natasha，拿着甜甜圈的Tony，在倒咖啡的Steve，除了在房间里的Thor和Bruce，所有人都转过来看着他。  
“呃……”Peter张张嘴。  
“喵？”Tony皱紧眉头，“刚才是什么在——‘喵’？”  
Clint倒抽一口气，说：“老天啊，我还活着吗，我居然听见了Tony Stark说‘喵’？？”  
Tony踹了他的小腿一下，又看向Peter，一脸等他解释的表情。Peter眼神飘忽，说：“是，是我。我被学校选去演音乐剧，你知道的！那个很著名的猫——”  
“喵。”  
“——猫喵。他们改了个名字。”  
Tony的眼睛眯了起来，他说：“你是觉得我傻吗，Peter？”  
“不是。”Peter说，“是我的肚子在响。”  
“你的肚子会‘喵’？”Steve说。  
“我的妈啊，现在是Captain America？”Clint大声说，“我活得够久了，什么事我都等到了——但是Captain America说‘喵’？”  
“我肚子饿的时候就会这样，我最近消化不太好，”Peter快速地说，“相信我！”  
他说完，转身就跑，一路跑回了自己的房间去。留下的复仇者们看了看对方。  
“至少等到快吃晚饭再去问他吧，”Natasha耸耸肩，“让他好歹可以快乐这么一小会儿。”

Peter跑进房间，还在喘着气，就听见窗户传来了声响。他连暗号都等不及听完，马上就打开了窗户，让Wade可以进来。  
“老天，Peter，”Wade喘着气说，“你必须说清楚你为什么没什么事还给我发红色紧急警报？我吓得小心脏都快跳出来了，以为你出了什么事——”  
他还没说完，Peter就把他的背包打开，把那只小猫掏出来，递到Wade面前。Wade一下就停住了，那估计是只流浪猫，身上脏兮兮的，但真的很小，还在微弱地喵喵叫。  
“我在学校附近捡到她的。”Peter笑着说，“我要叫她居里，居里夫人的那个居里。你能帮我养她吗，Wade？”  
“……你开玩笑吗？”Wade差点一口气没上来，“你是把我当成流浪动物收养所还是什么了？而且你还记得那只小狗吗？我不能——”  
“Spider-Man会和你一起保护好她的。”Peter把小猫递给Wade，郑重地说，“现在，我要雇佣你，帮我养这只小猫。”  
“……先开定金吧？”Wade哼了一声，把小猫接过去，“蛛网发射器，借我玩一天。”  
“不行，这个不行，选其他的。”Peter摇摇头。  
“那Karen，借我Karen。”Wade说。Peter摇摇头，抱起双臂来：“Karen是我的AI！”  
Wade想了半天，也没想出来什么，只能摆摆手，把小猫装进背包里：“你可欠我好多，Spider-Man！下次再找你要。”  
Peter笑起来，看他跳上窗台，又转过身来。Peter凑近他，离他很近，直直地看着他的眼睛。  
“谢谢你，Uncle Wade。”他说。他们都看着对方，过了好一会儿，Wade先咳了咳，说：“呃，行吧。我把她养在你学校附近的安全屋，你没事可以过来看看。”  
Peter点点头，他移开眼睛，看着Wade朝他挥挥手，顺着绳索离开了。他摸了摸有些发烫的脸，忽然听见房间有人敲门。Peter急忙关上窗户，走过去开门。  
Tony站在门口，朝他抬抬下巴，说：“肚子里有只猫的先生，来吃晚餐吧。”  
Peter朝他眯着眼睛，笑起来，当真像一只眼睛亮亮，又很满足的小猫，或者小狗。猫或狗，又有什么关系呢，反正Tony和Steve，复仇者们，甚至可能是Peter的Uncle Wade，他们都会心软。

 

FIN？

 

Peter放学后经常去看居里，Wade被小猫折腾得够呛，总是抱怨来抱怨去。Peter挠着居里的下巴，忽然把她举高，让她舔舔Wade的下巴。Wade穿着T恤戴着面罩，被她隔着面罩舔了舔下巴，忍不住骂了Peter两句。  
Peter笑起来，看着他把面罩掀上去露出鼻子，又说了Peter两句。Peter抱着居里，凑过去亲了亲他露出来的下巴。  
Wade僵在原地，一动不动。过了好一会儿，Peter才像是忽然反应过来似的，退后一步，把居里塞回Wade怀里，拎起背包，急匆匆地离开了。  
小猫窝在Wade怀里，不停喵喵叫，用爪子轻轻挠着Wade的胸口。Wade怕自己的心跳声吓到这只小猫，又赶紧把她放回沙发。  
他贴着猫坐下来，呆呆地看着没有打开的电视。  
“操。”他说，“刚才他妈的发生什么了……？”

 

FIN！

**Author's Note:**

> 好像就是个团宠小虫的故事（）  
> 写着写着觉得Uncle Wade和小Peter这种无意间的养成好有趣噢23333可能长大一点的Peter看到了面罩下的Uncle Wade，在Wade吓了一跳而且开始担心Peter会不会被吓哭的时候，Peter却忽然抱着他说“痛痛飞走”之类的（草我这是什么狗血老梗）  
> 但是想想还是挺开心的！本来只是来偷偷东西搞搞破坏的Deadpool对小孩Peter毫无抵抗力，心软所以很照顾他，结果Peter长大以后，两个人在无意间居然还是喜欢上了对方啥的，Steve和Tony要气死了23333
> 
> 总之谢谢大家看到这！希望薄荷和大家都不嫌弃啦wwww


End file.
